


Lost to the Masquerade

by Phoenix_Milkshake



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, I can't be bothered to tag the other characters, Murder Mystery, masquerade au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Milkshake/pseuds/Phoenix_Milkshake
Summary: In a mansion owned by the rich Sakaki family, a masquerade party is being held for the rich and famous. Silver, unwilling heir to the Sakaki family, is attending due to mistrust to his father. However, when a murder is discovered, he finds a new reason to stay at the party-discover the truth before the end of the night.





	Lost to the Masquerade

Chapter 1  
It was a Saturday night, a cold autumn breeze was flowing across the clouded sky. Tonight was a big event. This was the night of a prestigious masquerade party, the guests consisting of the rich and famous. However, there were some exceptions.   
Silver Sasaki was one such exception. The long, red-haired young man was certainly not rich, and he was quite glad to be out of the limelight. Despite this, the reason he was invited was simple. It was his father, Giovanni, hosting the event.   
And if there was one thing he could trust about Giovanni, it was that he couldn’t be trusted.   
As the taxi Silver was travelling in came to a halt a few metres from the secluded mansion, Silver donned his mask. It covered the top half of his face, and was modelled after houndoom, one of his favourite pokemon. Its snout protruded forward over his nose, and grey horns which curved against the sides of his head. It fitted well with his black suit, white undershirt and red tie. He used a black-gloved hand to open the cab door, and waved the cab driver away as he left it. As Silver walked off to the mansion, the taxi disappeared into the night.   
As well as himself, a few other masked partygoers were entering the building. A few thudding steps echoed behind Silver, and before he knew it someone had smacked a hand on his left shoulder, causing him to shake a little from shock.   
“Ey, punk guy! You must be Blue?” it was a woman when short black hair around his age. She wore a rayquaza half-mask, and unlike the other female guests who were all in dresses, she was wearing a greyish-green tuxedo with a gold Delta symbol tie pin on her black tie.   
“You’re thinking of someone else.” Silver replied in a bothered tone.   
“Ah, sorry. But anyway! I’m Zinnia. From Hoenn.” The girl, Zinnia introduced herself.   
“Well I’m Silver, from Johto.” Silver offered a hand for Zinnia to shake, which she did vigorously.   
“It was good meeting you, Silver. See you later!” with that Zinnia dashed off again, repeating her bizarre introduction technique with a black and white haired man wearing a Navy suit and an absol mask.   
Now that she was gone, Silver finally entered the mansion. It was very similar to how he remembered it. The chandelier let off a yellow light. It gave off a nostalgic feeling. Around the room, several masked guests gathered. Some were introducing themselves to others, some were keeping to themselves, some had taken a partner and were dancing to the classical music playing through the gramophone. The first thing that Silver felt like doing was heading up one of the staircases and see what had become of his old bedroom, but he decided against it. He wasn’t there to reminisce.   
After a while of looking around, a tall man with orange hair and a beard wearing a pyroar mask approached Silver. His height was only matched by his imposing presence. His black suit with orange highlights was definitely tailored just for him. When he spoke, it was in perfect Kantonian but with a strong Kalos accent.   
“You seem to be almost lost, young man. Why don’t you come talk with me and my acquaintances?” The almost pyroar-like man gestured to a brunette woman in a white dress and a gourgeist mask, and a man with wavy black hair and a long overcoat over dress pants, a white shirt, a vest and a bowtie wearing a delfox mask. Accepting the tall man’s offer, Silver joined the three. He nodded to the other two, and they nodded back, saying a greeting in Kalosian. He knew a decent amount of the Kalosian language due to his father’s education, so he introduced himself in the language as well. The man with black hair’s name was Augustine Sycamore, and the brunette woman’s name was Diantha Carnation. The pyroar-like man was named Lysandre. While Lysandre had wonderful Kantonian and Diantha had a basic amount of knowledge in the language, Augustine didn’t know it at all. Lysandre admitted that he had to translate for him when necessary.   
After about an hour or so, all the party guests had arrived. Two blonde-haired twins around 11 to 13 years old were helping themselves to the snacks as their mother watched. Two men around Silver’s age with odd hairstyles were discussing something in Unovan. There were some familiar faces in the crowd too- Gold and Crystal, rivals from his teenage years, Red and Blue, previous Kanto champions and Green, a close friend of his from the past were mixing with the other guests. Perhaps later he would talk with Green-it had been a while since he had last seen her, and she was one of his only real friends. He hoped she hadn’t forgotten him.   
After a while of discussion with Lysandre, Augustine and Diantha, Silver got up and brought himself to talk with Green. She was a year older than him, her being 20 and him being 19. Her hair was long and of a caramel colour, she wore a long black dress with leggings, and her blue eyes shone out through her mask which was of a clefairy. At the moment she was talking to a young man with blue hair in a crescent shape and a glameow mask. Standing behind his old friend, Silver cleared his throat. Green spun around in an instant, and when she realized who it was she broke into a large smile.   
“Silver! It’s been so long!” she affectionately ruffled his hair as if he was a little sibling. “I was talking to Saturn here-” she gestured to the crescent moon boy- “but I’d much rather talk to you. So what brings you here?”   
“Giovanni, what else? Now why are you here?”   
“Bill was supposed to be coming, but he couldn’t be here so I took his invite off his hands.”   
“heh, should’ve guessed.” 

 

Another hour or so had passed.   
Lots of noise was coming from the main room, as expected.   
However, the dining room was in a different state.   
The room was almost completely dark, with the exception of moonlight shining in through the window. A dull smell wafted through the room, although it couldn’t be sourced. There were two people in the room-Cynthia, a blonde in a sleeveless black dress and a roserade mask, and Cyrus, who had blue spiky hair and a grey suit.   
“You know, you should be glad that we can’t battle here. That would make an awful mess.” Cynthia remarked.   
“It doesn’t matter. It would just end the same.” Cyrus sat at the central table, and Cynthia sat across from him. Cyrus showed no emotion, as usual.   
“I don’t think you really ever look at the positive things in life, Cyrus. It’s depressing.”   
“There’s nothing else I can do.”   
“you’re a strange man, Cyrus. Now I think I’m going to rejoin the party now. You can keep questioning the world if you really want to.” Cynthia pushed the table a little when she stood up, and there was a small squelch noise. Both occupants were confused by this sudden noise.   
“Cynthia. What was that?”  
“I don’t know.”   
“Well we need to find out.”   
Cyrus began pushing away the table from where he was, and Cynthia did the same. There was something under the table. While the moonlight was dim, it was still clear as day what it was.   
Cyrus’s usually emotionless face scrunched up in horror. Cynthia covered her open mouth, tears brimming in her eyes.   
Now they could recognize the smell.   
The coppery scent of fresh blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly it was hell to tag all those names   
> Also if you can't tell, some ages have been mixed around.


End file.
